Pelirroja Mia
by qnoseasolouncuento
Summary: Rose corría por los patios de Hogwarts conteniendo las lagrima, ignorando los llamados desesperados de James Sirius que venia corriendo, tras ella.


Rose corría por los patios de Hogwarts conteniendo las lagrima, ignorando los llamados desesperados de James Sirius que venia corriendo, tras ella.

-que no entiendes que quiero estar sola?-dijo ella una vez que reunió el suficiente valor para darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo

-no es verdad, si hubieses querido estar sola, te hubieses ido a la biblioteca!-reprocho el ojimiel, con suma y rara seriedad en el.

-tu.. Tu no me conoces!-se defendió la pelirroja desviando sutilmente la mirada

-claro que te conozco!, te conozco mas de lo que tu crees-reprocho el azabache tratando de volver a conectar su mirada con la de la ojiazul

-no, lo único que haces es molestarme! ni siquiera sabes mi segundo nombre!-grito, y tal vez exagero un poco la pelirroja

-claro que lo se! es Joanne, te gusta, aunque prefieres que te llamen por tu primer nombre, cuando mientes desvías la mirada y haces un gesto, casi imperceptible, con la nariz. Te encanta él té de jazmines, en especial después de una pesadilla. Vas a la biblioteca para evadirte de todo, pero si estas por llorar siempre te escondes cerca del lago. Te muerdes mucho el labio, cuando estas nerviosa, frustrada, aunque también si algo te parece muy lindo. Cuando estas cansada te frotas la nuca. Cuando estas inquieta mueves mucho la pierna izquierda. Te molesta profundamente la gente que escupe al hablar. Si estas aburrida ondulas un mechón de tu cabello que sale de la cien, y si estas contando una historia, acaricias y alisas el mechón que sale de tu nuca. Te encanta andar descalza y más si es en el césped recién cortado, siempre que puedas. Cuando no sabes que decir te rascas la cabeza. Te gusta desayunar pizza fría un día de calor, sé que te enojas con facilidad y es mejor que nadie este cerca si eso pasa, también que por las noches das patadas de los mil demonios!, así o sigo?-pregunto desafiante James Sirius

-co..Como.. Como sabes esas cosas?-pregunto aun sorprendida Rose

-Simplemente porque te observo… te amo, Rose!-respondió el ojimiel dando unos cuantos pasos para acercarse mas a la pelirroja

-no!, no es verdad!, tu solo juegas conmigo! solo quieres ponerme nerviosa frente a todos! para ti todo esto es un juego! tu eres un mujeriego y no tienes sentimientos-recriminaba la ojiazul con lagrimas en los ojos mientras daba pasos alejándose del azabache

-que no entiendes Rose!? esto no es un juego! siempre te ame! porque crees que siempre te protegía y debajo que utilices mi escoba para practicar cuando jamás se la preste a nadie mas! o jugaba contigo a las muñecas? siempre te quise! crees que es fue fácil para mi ver como Scorpius te comía con la mirada, o que Albus se la de por enamorado tuyo en su tercer año?- confeso el ojimiel, recordando que Albus y rose se dieron el primer beso de ambos ese año pues todo Hogwarts se burlaban del ellos por no haber besado a nadie nunca, también recordaba como Albus después, de ese beso, decía que rose era la chica de sus sueños, y todo, pero gracias a Merlín! el ojiverde conoció a Sky, y ahí termino por fin con su "enamoramiento" con Rose- siempre te ame y si no te lo dije antes era porque eras pequeña! pero siempre te he visto como algo mas que una prima!, contigo hablaba siempre de cosas que a otros jamás se las mencione siquiera! siempre te contaba todo a ti, menos de que estaba enamorado de ti! solo a ti te mostré mis lagrimas por la muerte de frunk!-una pequeña rata que su tío Percy le había regalado- Solo contigo me mostraba tal cual era! -decía mientras miraba a los ojos a la pelirroja

-pero... Pero tu saliste con muchas chicas!-dijo algo aturdida Rose

-en cada chica te imaginaba! pensaba que eras tu!-dijo mientras la agarraba por los brazos

-no! tu me estas mintiendo!, yo... yo te amaba! y tu solo me tratabas como a una prima! y.. y luego.. yo.. yo pensé.. Pensé que te enteraste y por eso te burlabas de mi! eres .. Eres un maldito idiota!-decía entrecortadamente mientras con sus puños golpeaba el pecho del azabache- estuve noches sin dormir y llorando, mientras tu estabas con la chica de turno!

-mientras quería imaginar que ella eras tu, e ignorar que tu estés coqueteando con otro!-dijo el ojimiel

-coquetear!? Jamás pude hacerlo! siempre estabas en mi mente! y si no estabas tu en persona que los corrías de mi lado! haciendo imposible que te pueda olvidar, jamás puede ver a otro chico de la misma forma en la que te veo a ti!-acuso la pelirroja mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

-no podía verte con otro! no Puedo verte con otro! me enfurece y tengo ganas de golpear a quien sea que este cerca tuyo!-se defendió el acusado

Rose se alejó de el un poco aun algo abatida mientras se rascaba la cabeza, bajo la mirada dulce y tierna de James Sirius

- yo iba a aceptar salir con Avan!-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente la pelirroja, aunque era verdad.

-esta bien!-dijo serenamente el ojimiel, para luego recibir una mirada confusa de la ojiazul- mientras no te abrace, bese, hable, y este a unos quince metros de ti!-aclaro el azabache provocando que rose se muerda el labio y luego que sonrisa involuntariamente

-porque eres así solo cuando estas conmigo?-pregunto Rose intrigada, pues siempre fue así, James era una persona con ella, pero con los demás él se comportaba como otra persona completamente diferente

-contigo soy yo-se limito a decir el ojimiel mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía tanto que parecía no tener ojos, siempre había querido tenerla así, y hoy por fin pudo hacerlo.

-pero.. y nuestro padres? somos primos!-dijo algo angustiada la ojiazul, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba mucho tenerlo tan cerca, pues podía sentir su olor: palo de escoba, pirotecnia y café.

-te digo la verdad?-dijo el seriamente- por mi pueden chupar limón!

-JAMES!-reprocho la pelirroja

-es verdad, igual sé que no les molestara! todos saben de mis sentimientos por ti!, y sabían que en algún momento tu aceptarías los tuyos!, siempre nos compararon con Mis abuelos… además mucho magos se casan con sus primos por lo de la sangre, tu y yo no lo haremos por la sangre, sino porque nos amamos!-dijo tranquilamente y restándole importancia a eso- Sabes?...no se como le haces, pero me encanta que siempre huelas a frutillas…-dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la boca de la ojiazul

-te amo...-dijo mirándolo a los ojos Rose

-te amo pelirroja MIA!-dijo asiendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras le acariciaba a mejilla izquierda, para después besarla lenta y dulcemente.


End file.
